La Alfombra Roja
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Ahora le deberías tener miedo a la oscuridad". Después de que Raven clavara sus colmillos sobre su piel y que un estremecimiento de placer y dolor lo inundara...lo último que vio fue la brillante alfombra escarlata que usaba como camuflaje. EDITADA!


Esta historia editada está dedicada a Agatha-rash, que me dio el impulso a mejorar como escritora después de su sincero comentario.

¡Gracias, nena!

Después, no sé si la lo había aclarado, pero este trabajo está inspirado en una historia de RobRae en la sección en inglés, creo que pueden encontrarla en mis favoritos.

Hay las suficientes diferencias en la historia para hacerla clasificación M, pero no es muy gráfico, sólo lo suficiente para secarles la boca ;P

**RxRxRxRxRxRx**

_-La Alfombra Roja-_

Abrió sus ojos azules, mirando fijo y con la respiración errada la pared de en frente. Su mente le prendía alarmas en la cabeza, advirtiéndolo de algo. Un acontecimiento. Un suceso. Un cambio.

'Alguien ha estado en mi cuarto', se dijo así mismo, tallando sus cansados ojos y observando como águila; lo único que lo ponía en alerta era el surreal e hipnótico juego de sombras extenuantes en las esquinas de su cuarto.

Trató de calmar sus nervios, parándose por una bebida nocturna y un bonche de pistas…tal vez algunas de sus armas. Salió descalzo en su pequeña hazaña de la noche.

"Hace mucho frío", murmuró, arrepintiéndose por un momento la falta de pantuflas, caminando un poco más rápido para llegar a la sala y plantar sus fríos y pálidos pies en la suave y frondosa alfombra roja.

Acelerando sus pasos y frotando sus manos sobre sus enpijamados hombros, con suerte se dio cuenta del flash que surgía de una de las paredes, un furioso rojo que le dejó en shock. Dudoso, volteó para ver la fuente de esa luz, poniendo sus brazos a los costados. Lentamente movió sus pies, apoyando su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, listo para una posición de combate si la situación lo demandaba.

Paredes grises lo miraban en silencio.

Con el ceño fruncido y músculos deliberadamente relajados, siguió caminando campante, la misma cadencia despreocupada y la misma ansiedad por tocar aquella alfombra frondosa. Sus orejas se ponían grandes y sus ojos brillaban de atención.

El paraíso se creó cuando por fin, después de un trayecto que se le hizo más largo de lo normal, tocó con sus dedos de los pies la alfombra escarlata. Suspiró de contento, trotó a la cafetera, y sonrió pícaro al escuchar los pequeños sonidos de la máquina. Movió juguetón los dedos de sus pies.

Sin mucha importancia por el decoro y la propiedad, vertió el brebaje milagroso en la taza púrpura de Raven, y volteó sólo para soltar un gritito femenino cuando dos ojos le vieron con curiosidad y algo de escepticismo.

Con la sorpresa tiró la taza, derramando sus contenidos sobre la alfombra. Cerró sus ojos súbitamente y se hincó en el piso, rosando su frente con la rodilla de Raven.

"No he visto tus ojos, Robin", aclaró, y el mencionado se sonrojó; la sorpresa y el nerviosismo se hicieron obvios a la falta de su antifaz.

¿Cómo rayos pudo haberlo olvidado?

Masculló algo en disculpa e indignación, levantando la taza y evitando las manchas de café.

"Mira, es que me cachaste de sorpresa, sólo te…" alzó la mirada y agrandó de sorpresa los ojos. Mientras un sonrojo se le subía desde el cuello hasta la frente.

"¿Raven?" Preguntó al aire. Rodó los ojos en exasperación y murmuró algo que rimaba mucho con "Qué se cree mucho para dejarme aquí"

Se encogió de hombros y trató de limpiar el desastre del café, sacando de un armario la aspiradora y quitando el exceso de líquido oscuro que había caído en la puerta de la alacena. Recordó que todavía no compraban ese eficiente producto nuevo de limpieza y se resignó a sacar el quitamanchas que olía feo, hincándose otra vez en el piso y poniéndose a trabajar. Las manchas serían unas perras si dejaba que se secaran.

Suspirando y algo cansado regresó a su cuarto, checando la hora y parpadeando de poca impresión. Con rapidez sacó sus cosas y se metió al baño. Listo para otro día de trabajo y deber.

**RxRxRxRxRxRx**

"¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?" murmuró una voz a sus oídos, en instantes todos los presentes pusieron cara de peces distraídos, mientras sus orejas se agradaban con curiosidad.

"No, no le tengo miedo" rodó los ojos y fingió que el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo era frío.

"¿Estás seguro?" le murmuró Raven, inclinando su cabeza y observándolo con ojos grandes, curiosos…y púrpuras.

"Si, estoy seguro" confirmó con más fuerza, volteando su cabeza y arrugando sus ojos con la sonrisa de mil dólares que tenía para la televisión. Raven frunció el ceño de duda pero no se rindió.

"Porque cuando esta oscuro muchas cosas pueden pasar", anotó, inclinando un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso. Se volteó lo más calmada y se alejó a la mesa, caminando con esos pasos largos y lentos que algunas televisoras ponían en close up (así como el traje apretado de Starfire…). Cómo rayos consiguió que sus túnicas rosaran las rodillas de Robin de esa manera era algo que lo dejo con cara de pregunta, pero volteó súbito a la tele y trató de bajar la temperatura de su cara.

Starfire colocó un sartén en la estufa, y este resonó grave y estruendoso a lo largo de la habitación. Chico Bestia rió por lo bajo y Cyborg agrandó los ojos.

¡Oh, el tono de su voz! Promesa de algo desconocido. Algo desconocido que, con el momento de silencio en esos segundos, le dejó con un problema incómodo entre las piernas.

Era un gran lío tener 17 años.

**RxRxRxRxRxRx**

Los días pasaban, y su cielo era la alfombra roja que tocaba con sus pies descalzos.

Descubrió mucho sobre la lectura del renacimiento…Y la voz susurrante y monótona de Raven le daba cosquillas en…

**RxRxRxRxRxRx**

La misma presencia lo levantó de un sueño húmedo que lo tenía respirando erradamente, pequeños espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, que seguía viajando por las brisas de un orgasmo que lo dejaba drenado de energía. Con piernas temblorosas se levantó, quitando las sucias sábanas y desnudándose, cambiando su atuendo a uno que no gritara '¡He tenido uno de los mejores sueños húmedos de mi vida!'. Pusó las sábanas en su cesto de ropa "que él lavaría personalmente" (Sabía que Chico Bestia y Cyborg también tenían de esas), caminó hacia el espejo y colocó su antifaz sobre sus ojos, se puso las pantuflas rojas que yacían en el piso y caminó tembloroso hacia la salida del cuarto.

Al llegar a la cocina se paró con un espasmo, y los recuerdos de su sueño le mandaron un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió hasta las puntas de su cabello. Se sonrojó y caminó hasta la cafetera.

Ahí, en medio de la sala, parada en un camisón traslúcido y delante de los rayos del Sol que empezaban a salir estaba Raven, inmóvil e inexpresiva, observando con ojos amatista que calaban los huesos.

"Buenos días" saludó, volteándose y mirando el horizonte.

"Buenos días, Rae" replicó con su usual voz de líder. En el reflejo de la ventana vio a Raven cerrar los ojos y sacar una sonrisa discreta que decía 'Veo tus pensamientos'.

Después, con un suspiro que ya no tenía la misma actitud, abrió los ojos nuevamente.

"Yo si tengo miedo" susurró; Robin paró en su rutina mañanera y se preguntó sobre el origen de tal enunciación. No encontrando que decir, uso el disgusto de Raven con la gente que habla para quedarse callado. De vez en cuando le echó un vistazo a la línea curveada de luz que se creaba entre las piernas de Raven.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba seguro de que su cabello también estaba rojo de pena, pero Raven lo salvó cuando se colocó una bata azul marino. Lo miró un momento y Robin tuvo las ansias de decir algo en ese momento, olvidando casualmente que a Raven no le gusta la plática.

"Te veo en un rato, oh y erm…la lectura de Bram Stocker me gustó mucho" decidió mencionar, con unos pasos torpes se sirvió agua en un vaso y caminó (trotó) hacia la salida de la sala. No esperó a escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

Dos ojos le observaban.

RxRxRxRxRxRx

El griego de los libros de Raven se había hecho mucho más fácil al paso de las lecciones, y aunque era una exageración suya, la pierna de Raven rosando la suya en la azotea lo dejaba con la voz de gallina y los cabellos de su nuca sudados de emoción, así que las lecciones se hacían como río a su mente.

Raven sólo suspiraba, pero sus mejillas mostraban un color rosa pálido, y su pierna no se movía de lugar.

La alfombra roja todavía era muy cómoda. Y bonita, en especial cuando Raven tampoco usaba pantuflas, y sus dedos pequeños y perfectos hacían que Robin quisiera chupar algo.

RxRxRxRxRxRxRx

Una noche se levantó por un susurro suave y conocido, con ojos dormilones abrió sus ojos, enfocándolos y mirando los redondos pechos de Raven, que lo miraba como animal de laboratorio.

Se tapó los ojos en signo de advertencia, buscando con su otra mano el antifaz ¡qué simplemente no encontraba!

"Ya he visto tus ojos, Robin" su voz contenía la misma mecánica de cuando uno habla del clima, con ese efecto de pesadez y vacío que sólo Raven puede lograr.

"Ábrelos" murmuró, posando las puntas de sus dedos sobre los nudillos del petirrojo, acariciando la piel como si herida se encontrara.

"No tenías derecho" recriminó en vano, la carga de saber que alguien está muy en cuenta de su persona, de la persona que guarda bajo el antifaz era algo pesada.

"No, pero eso no significa que no te conozca, Richard Grayson, porque desde que te vi se a quién escondes" lo dijo tan convencida, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

"Déjame ver tus ojos" su voz era plana, sin tilde y sin emoción, pero su mano tomó la que escondía sus ojos, agarrándola suave pero firme y moviéndola.

Con un sonrojo que no sabía si era pena, enojo o simple reacción, abrió sus ojos.

Encima de él estaba ella, que se recargaba en sus manos y rodillas, observando.

De repente, labios descendieron sobre los suyos. Tan calientes, tan calantes, suaves pero rasposos, dulces pero amargos.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, respirando a mil por hora y mirando la nada.

Suspiró decepcionado y se acostó nuevamente.

Bajó su mano lento, metiendo su salvación a los pantalones de sus pijamas.

RxRxRxRxRxRx

Soñó que hundía su cara sobre esos pechos redondos vestidos de negro.

Su atracción por la oscura debió ser algo obvia, porque Starfire no le habla de la misma manera, Chico Bestia mueve sus cejas sugestivamente y Cyborg lo mira como el hermano de una chica con la que sale.

Espera con regocijo el nuevo libro del que hablarían Raven y él.

Y como cualquier viernes en la noche, se hace el plan de una película, la eligen y se van.

Excepto que ha cambiado un poquito.

"Es mejor que te quedes a hacerle compañía" sugirió Chico Bestia, ganando un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Cyborg.

"Estoy en contra de esta barbaridad hacia mi hermanita…pero como eres Robin te daré una sola y pequeña oportunidad" señaló con estricta voz, cerrando un poco los ojos y observando al petirrojo en una muy buena imitación de Raven.

Chico Bestia no pudo estar más de acuerdo, pero de pronto sus ojos se nublaron y parecía diagnosticar algo con gran cuidado.

"Significa que si se tratara de ti- ¡Ouch!" Se sobó el brazo, viendo lo rojo del pellizco que le dio Cyborg, "Deja que él lo averigüe" Le dijo a Robin.

"Mmm…¡Ah!,¡Oyeeee, tu sabes que Raven y yo nos llevamos muy bieen!"

"Si, pero si fueras tú prefiero llevármela a Siberia" Mencionó Cyborg, caminando hacia la puerta donde una Starfire fría lo esperaba. Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Robin "Ya hablamos con Starfire…bueno, Cyborg habló con Starfire, así que no te preocupes.

Por el momento" Se volvió a encoger de hombros y se fue corriendo.

RxRxRxRxRxRx

Su confesión fue algo anticlimática.

Porque llegando a la sala, sentándose y silbando como niño bueno, colocando un brazo detrás de los pequeños hombros de Raven, cerrando el libro que leía, y plantando un beso sobre su frente, no valieron la pena cuando la princesita de hielo dijo las siguientes palabras:

"Yo sé que te gusto"

Gruñó indignado, pero habiendo ahorrado el gaste de palabras tomó a Raven de la cintura y la puso sobre sus piernas.

No hizo caso del pequeño pinchazo de dolor que surgió en su corazón cuando la oscura no hizo más que parpadear.

"Tú también me gustas" la sorpresiva y repentina confesión le sacó el aire del estómago, literalmente.

Suaves labios se plantaron sobre los suyos, tímidos, inexpertos, y completamente iguales con los que había soñado…

Pero tan pronto como se besaron el rose terminó, y Raven lo abrazaba con manos pequeñas y reluctantes.

"Y es por eso que tengo miedo…por ti" con un rose de labios a su frente, se levantó de sus piernas y salió de la sala.

Robin estaba ocupado con sus ensoñaciones para hacer caso a las últimas palabras de Raven.

No era oficial pero… ¡Se sentía tan bien decir eso!

'Raven es mi novia' pensó pícaro.

Si no fuera por su masculinidad impactante, sospechaba con algo de rencor una risita que sabría se hubiera creado desde el fondo de su pecho.

"Hasta que me pidas que salga contigo como se debe me puedes llamar así" anotó Raven desde la entrada de la puerta, y Robin hizo cara de ¿Cómo rayos supo eso?

RxRxRxRxRxRx

Lo peor no era que tenía miedo por Robin, sino que tenía miedo porque no tenía miedo. Era un sentimiento de lo más extraño, esto de la culpa por no tener culpa.

Pero ¡Oh! Robin era una creatura hermosa. Con sus dedos largos y delgados, con callos por el trabajo, sus ojos azul impactante y su cuello. Era un cuello que le decía "Cómeme, Raven".

Robin era un ser bello que tenía que guardar para siempre. Un ser bello que se vería mejor con más rojo.

Como el de la alfombra.

RxRxRxRxRxRxRx

Una mano pálida y fría se posó en uno de sus pectorales, levantándolo efectivamente por la sorpresa de ser tocado con una mano helada a las cinco de la mañana.

"Te quiero mostrar algo" le dijo Raven, hincada en el piso y expectante. Robin talló sus ojos, tratando de no verse muy orgulloso ante la ligera curiosidad y maravilla que se percibía de los orbes de Raven.

Poniendo sus pies en el piso frío del cuarto, deslizó las pantuflas en su lugar y se levantó, esperando las siguientes órdenes de Raven.

"Ven" le murmuró ésta, caminando hacia la salida, el chico trató de no vagar mucho en los pensamientos de un entrelace de manos…nunca pensó que fuera un romántico.

Al salir del cuarto siguió a la sombra que se distinguía a los lejos del pasillo, aceleró su paso y con un impulso de vertiginosidad, estiró el brazo para tomar la mano de Raven con la suya.

Su mente se disipó algo, viendo que en vez de Raven tenía al fino aire en un agarre.

Parpadeó un poco, mirando hacia todos lados.

Algo brillante se movía alrededor de él, como una pequeña hada esplendorosa que viajaba en su rango de vista; color lavanda y danzante.

Con gran sorpresa sintió que alguien lo jalaba desde las sombras, cerró los ojos por el movimiento, abriéndolos rápidamente cuando especuló que era seguro.

Y no vio nada alrededor, sólo negro, negro y más negro.

Su mente le gritaba pedir por ayuda, pero su corazón le decía que esperara. Hasta que miles de luces color lavanda le hacían cosquillas y viajaban alrededor de él, llenándolo de una brisa que lo dejo sin respiración.

"Este es un regalo para ti" le murmuró una voz de todos lados, acariciando sus mejillas y sus labios, como el toque de una doncella.

Parpadeó vencido, adormilado por la sensación de estar en paz. 'Todo estaba bien', se dijo asimismo, relajando sus músculos imposiblemente y dejándose llevar. Sintió las caricias, los ligeros toques, el viento, lo caliente de un cuerpo, lo frío de unas manos.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cuarto, se encontraba enpijamado y calientito, envuelto como burrito entre las sábanas. Sonrió contento al recuerdo, sorprendido de igual manera por esa presentación tan maravillosa de poderes que había desenvuelto la oscura. Con un bostezo gigante paró sus pensamientos acerca del tema y se metió en el baño, completando en poco tiempo su diaria rutina de precisa higiene personal, saliendo del cuarto y caminando hacia la sala.

Al llegar notó la presencia de sus otros compañeros de trabajo.

"Wow, Robin, hasta que por fin te dejas llevar por el sueño de fin de semana y te levantas tarde", comentó Cyborg, que hacía malabares con el sartén en su mano, observado por la audiencia que consistía de dos chicos con ojos esmeralda.

"¿Qué hora es?", preguntó incrédulo, sorprendido al no haber checado el reloj en el momento que se despertó.

"Las diez de la mañana", contestó Starfire, seca y alegre al mismo tiempo, agregando mostaza a su mezcla de pan y huevos revueltos.

"Oh…".

"No te preocupes Robin, te haré el desayuno", afirmó Cyborg, agarrando un plato de la alacena y depositándolo sobre la mesa blanca, mocionando después que se sentase, volteando hacia la estufa y volviendo a realizar los innecesarios malabares con el sartén.

"Erm…", el murmuro fue casi inteligible, como un respiro nada más, pero la intención se escuchó clara y concisa. Starfire gruñó bajito, Chico Bestia explotó en pequeñas risitas y Cyborg rodó los ojos exasperado.

"Raven está en el techo leyendo un libro". Un pequeño sonrojo se esparció en las mejillas del petirrojo, que ganaba la lucha para no dejar ver su avergonzada expresión. Con un respiro profesional sus mejillas volvieron a su tono normal. Se movió un poco en el asiento, con el repentino sentimiento de que no estaba correctamente sentado. Cyborg empezó a reírse con diversión. Colocó los huevos y el tocino en el plato y le dio unas palmadas a la espalda de Robin.

La carita feliz que formaba su desayuno le hizo querer que la Tierra se lo tragara entero, pero como buen líder y estoico galardonado (no últimamente pero la intención contaba), prefirió clavar su cuchara en una de las yemas, observando con discreta satisfacción las lágrimas que escurrían del huevo.

La repentina molestia de las burlas de sus amigos resultó en un desayuno que se desvaneció rápido en su boca. Pero era molestia porque estaba avergonzado, más que la molestia de que se rieran de él. Supuso que era el karma.

Tomó unos tragos gigantes de su jugo y prosiguió a la salida de la sala en dirección del techo. Lo último que escuchó fue los gruñidos molestos de Starfire, las palabras de aliento de Cyborg y las risotadas de Chico Bestia.

"Supuse que en algún momento vendrías" mencionó la oscura, que sentada en una de las sombras que se creaban por la pared, leía un libro gigante y marcado por los años. "Puedes sentir presencias, así que todavía no me conoces lo suficiente para saber que vendría" anotó orgulloso, no haciendo caso del ligero calor que sentía en la nuca.

"Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que subirías hasta antes de que te despertaras", corrigió con voz inexpresiva. Con los orbes violetas lo miró por arriba de su libro, mocionando con un dedo que se sentara a su lado.

Contento, Robin sólo pudo obedecer. Pasaron la mayor parte leyendo el tomo del libro, Robin de vez en cuando recordando con auto-suficiencia su capacidad para leer latín (los ratos que pasaba con Raven era estimulantes en más de una manera), que era lo que dominaba la lectura. Habría espacio para mencionar que la mitad del tiempo era por contexto más que por conocimiento exacto de la lengua, pero ese pensamiento se cortó cuando decidió pedirle a Raven que fuera su novia en ese momento.

Raven lo miró detenida, calculadora, con un sonrojo que ponía figurativamente los pantalones de Robin apretados, pero cuando Raven lo miró como si fuera bocadillo por el más breve de los momentos, el problema ahora si se hizo real.

"De acuerdo" sonrió un poco, y dio un fugaz beso a la mejilla de Robin, palmó su rodilla dos veces y volvió la mirada al libro, no sin antes sonrojarse hasta que toda su cara estaba roja.

Robin sospechó que sus mejillas tenían del mismo color, porque cuando Raven volvió la mirada al libro, sus ojos pasaron por el pantalón de Robin.

Tomando el asunto en manos (No, no _ese_ asunto) Tomó la mano de Raven para que no volteara la página, cogió la barbilla de esta con la otra mano, abrió sus labios y los juntó con los de ella; los movió un poco para acomodarse y se separó satisfecho, viendo otra vez el libro.

Raven sonrió un poco.

RxRxRxRxRxRx

No se dio cuenta del tiempo, intercalando miradas entre la lectura y los ojos violetas de Raven, que murmuraba algo de vez en cuando. De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió y una forma morena y de cabello pelirrojo se asomó. "Ya es hora de comer, chicos", mencionó Starfire, volteándose rápidamente y cerrando la puerta como si de un funeral se fuera.

"Tendré que hablar con ella," pronunció la oscura, parándose rápidamente del suelo y sacudiendo polvo imaginario de su capa, cerró el libro con un sonoro _thud_ y caminó hacia la salida, volteando al ver que Robin no le seguía. "¿No tienes hambre, Robin?," inquirió, su mirada calmada, pero con un cambio que parecía casi un guiño; con un sonrojo el mencionado se paró, aceleró el paso y se colocó a lado de la oscura.

La vida era buena.

RxRxRxRxRxRxRx

Supuso que era su turno mirarla dormir, así que dirigió sus pies hacia los confines del universo y llegó en poco tiempo al cuarto de Raven, donde prosiguió a abrir la puerta con esa llave maestra de la cual tenía posesión. Por momentos antes de decidirse pensó que entrar a la fortaleza era pasarse de la raya, pero el deseo de verla dormir por un segundo le quitó el sentido común momentáneamente.

Entró silencioso en el cuarto y cerró la puerta con cautela, sonriendo pícaro al ver el bulto curvo que señalaba ser el cuerpo de Raven, que respiraba suave y delicado.

Una sonrisa de ironía se esbozó en sus labios, recordando en años anteriores las suposiciones que creaba con Chico Bestia sobre Raven, todas esas con el tema vampírico que a los dos les ponían la piel chinita con algo que no sabían si era miedo o excitación.

Pero la picardía se deshizo cuando Raven giró en la cama, suspirando un poco y pronunciando algo que se escuchaba como 'Robin'. La palabra le caló los huesos al susodicho, sintiendo un repentino dejo de posesión que le apretaba el corazón.

Volteó lentamente para verse al espejo, casi esperando ver un espacio vació en su pecho, seguro de que Raven tenía su corazón.

Con un último rose de sus dedos con la mejilla de Raven al acercársele en un instante, salió sin ruido alguno a su cuarto, vertiginoso de pies a cabeza.

RxRxRxRxRxRx

La primera vez que salió con Raven fue al cine; una película de acción, drama y algo más que disfrutaron los dos. No hubo besos calenturientos (había niños unos asientos más allá) pero sus manos se entrelazaron toda la película, y compartieron las palomitas y el refresco de un popote.

Para cuando llegaron de la película era lo suficientemente tarde para que los demás ya estuvieran preparándose para dormir, y el deseo burbujeante de Robin hizo que tomara la cintura de Raven, la empujara suave a la pared y plantara sus ansiosos labios a sus mejillas, a su frente, a las comisuras de sus labios, a sus sienes, a sus labios. Rápidos como abeja en busca de néctar, para cuando llegaron a su destino principal, la presión de sus labios era caliente e incesante, y Raven, que siempre pasiva y tranquila, ahora respondía con el mismo sentimiento.

No fue horriblemente húmedo, porque sus labios estaban cerrados. Robin trataba en vano abrir los de Raven, pero ella se separó y jadeó en los labios de Robin: "Es la primera cita y ya te deje un beso, dos si contamos mi intento de hace poco…" no terminó de decirlo y sacudió su cabeza como si Robin quisiera la famosa galleta de la jarra antes de la cena. El petirrojo trató de protestar pero Raven contrarrestó la réplica con su dedo índice sobre los labios de Robin y una enunciación clara.

"No hagas sentirme fácil, Robin" sacudió la cabeza nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Robin se tambaleó débil a su cuarto, y decidió dormirse antes de que los senos de Raven apretados contra su pecho se hicieran un pensamiento más prominente en _variadas_ maneras.

RxRxRxRxRxRx

Para cuando pasaron cuatro meses ahora Raven lamía y besaba su cuello como si fuera de todos los días, y Robin, que presumía de experiencia en cuanto resistencia, no pudo más que sacar un gemido a las ministraciones de Raven, que parecía succionarle la vida y el cerebro por el cuello.

"Oh…", jadeó, agarrando con fuerza la sábanas de la cama y empujando sus caderas al estómago de Raven. Ah, casi pudo _escuchar _como sonreía la chica, pero gruñó de descontento cuando Raven le agarró la cintura y lo empujó a la cama.

"No tan rápido, Robin" soltó una risotada conocedora y lamió los labios de Robin, causándole un escalofrío.

"Mmm…rico" murmuró Raven.

RxRxRxRxRx

No era lo que se había esperado cuando despertó a las cinco de la mañana para empezar su rutina ese día

…Nunca lo fue.

Miró atónito los nudillos de Raven, que trazaban sus mejillas como si fuera lo más frágil que en su vida pudo haber tocado.

Dejo que Raven cerrara sus labios contra los suyos. Raven lo miraba como si fuera una suculenta cena, pero el suave toque de la alfombra contra su cuerpo lo relajó, suspirando cuando ella trazó una línea chueca en su torso, rasguñando lo suficiente para doler, pero no lo necesario para detener el placer que surgía de sus terminaciones nerviosas, que lo hacían temblar y suspirar en súplica de más.

"Es por eso que tenía miedo por ti, aah no sabes cuánto he esperado, cuánto me he retenido de devorarte", mencionó la oscura, dibujando esa misma línea.

Pero con algo más frío y afilado, que se incrustaba en su torso, trayendo sangre que brotaba contenta hacia afuera, adornando su estómago de un fuerte escarlata. Raven seguía dibujando líneas, algunas tan rápidas que salpicaban la alacena, haciéndolo recordar exactamente la mancha que había dejado el café cuando se le había caído aquella noche. Seis meses antes.

"Ahora eres más hermoso", conjeturó ella, sacándolo de su observación, y mirando que aunque Raven lo cortaba con algo frío y afilado, no se acercaba a lo que pensaba era un cuchillo de la cocina.

Era uno de sus nuevos y crecidos colmillos, que tintineaban aún con la completa oscuridad.

Se dio cuenta de que su corazón sangraba profusamente (no estaba seguro si también era literalmente), pero el dolor emocional lo ponía en un estado de calma que le afirmó todas sus inseguridades. Más que miedo era una excitación oscura que le quitaba el aliento.

Vio con ojos débiles pero prendidos la mano de Raven, que tocaba lugares peligrosos. Sus caderas hicieron un hipnótico círculo de tango y Raven cerró un poco los párpados en placer. Chupó los labios de Robin y se acercó a su oído.

"Tengo tu corazón" murmuró extasiada, presionando su mano contra el pecho de Robin, quitándola luego de manera que la marca pareciera un corazón dibujado por sus dedos. Los párpados de Robin sólo temblaron.

Sus pensamientos se deshicieron al ver que Raven se quitaba la capa y abría el cierre de su leotardo, dejando que éste cayera sobre su cintura. Con movimientos lentos y seguros alzó el cuerpo de Robin y lo recargó en las puertas de la alacena, manchándole de sangre por todos lados.

Con mano segura Raven tomó un cuchillo que surgía de la nada, rasgando inexpresiva la parte superior de uno de sus senos. Robin miró estupefacto las dos líneas de sangre que se curvaban sobre la redondez que les detenía, desapareciendo en los encajes que adornaban el pecho de la oscura.

Tomó la mano de Robin y la colocó donde su herida se encontraba.

La sangre que salía la uso como pintura, sosteniendo la extremidad de Robin mientras pintaba la obra de arte, que se parecía al corazón que él tenía en su pecho.

Con la distintiva diferencia de que el corazón pintado de Raven parecía sangrar profusamente, consecuencia de su herida.

"Pero el mío sangra por ti" murmuró a su oído. La confesión le dejó la garganta llena de mariposas que salían como sollozos tan tenues que se confundían como respiración. Su mente se inundaba con un dolor que iba más allá de excitación. Sentía un vacío como hambre, pero en el corazón.

Sintió después los senos de Raven en su cara, que lo abrazaba tiernamente de rodillas, secando las lágrimas que salían silenciosamente de sus ojos, cosa que no tenía relevancia por las lágrimas escarlata que viajaban desde su frente. Se separó y besó su mejilla, pasando su nariz sobre la mandíbula del petirrojo y bajando hasta que ésta misma tocara su cuello. Bajó sus caderas y las presionó contra las de Robin, que gimió de placer y dolor, agarrando la cintura de Raven y frotando su ardiente erección contra la ingle de ella.

Después de que Raven clavara sus colmillos sobre su piel y que un estremecimiento de placer y dolor lo inundara…

…Lo último que vio fue la brillante alfombra roja, que la usaba como camuflaje.

"Me había dado cuenta que no volvías a tocar la alfombra que tanto te gusta, por eso te traje aquí, para que disfrutaras…y yo te escondo de ojos metiches"

"Le debes tener miedo a la oscuridad, o eso espero…por ahora."


End file.
